Household Troops
Household troops are either troops that are unique to a lord, or are rare units that a particular lord fields in notable numbers. The only way to recruit other lords' household troops is to rescue them as prisoners. The strength of household troops may vary but they tend to be above average quality. Troop names in italics are available from other sources. Lords and their troops Kingdom of Tolrania *'King Torlian '- Tolranian Champion *'Lady Tylora '- Nibor's Brotherhood Marksman *Count Tolranius - Tolranian Valor Kingsman *Count Calarius - Calarius Kingsman *Count Graianius - Lymbard Knight *Count Rylorius - Tolranian Knight of The Crown *Count Stanmara - Galwe Royal Engineer *Count Myrinia - Tolranian Squire *Viscount Berana - Lymbard Squire *Viscount Rafaracus - Tolranian Yeoman *Viscount Regal - Galwe Royal Engineer *Count Ryinia - Tolranian Squire of The Crown *Viscount Meravian - Tolranian Mercenary Lancer *Field Marshal Lioniasus - Tolranian Lion Kingsman Reich des Drachen *'Kaiser Otto IV' - Kaiserliche Dragoner *'High Priest Exladimus' - Drachen Priester *Baron Hermann - Wyvern Dragoner *Baron Matthias - Drachen Priester *Baron Fridl - Klingen Dragoner *Baron Richard - Drachenherz Ritter *Herzog Oskar - Drachenmeister *Baron Hendrik - Drachen Graugardist *Baron Gereon - Wolf Constable *Baron Reinhold - Drachen Kavallerie *Graf Theobald - Raubritter *Baron Hanns - Drachen Graugardist *Graf Kurt - Drachen Elite Landsknecht *Princess Birgit - Wyvern Rider Drahara *'Sultan Yusuf al-Salah' - Draharan Royal Rider *'Sheikh Qalawun' - Draharan Elephant Kawakan *Emir Harith - Draharan Camel Rider *Emir Najib - Draharan War Rider *Emir Barakat - Draharan Elephant Kawakan *Emir Sharif - Draharan Ghareebian Cavalry *Emir Ihab - Ihab's Bodyguard *Emir Grasullah - Draharan Shadow Assassin *Sahib Nadir - Draharan Light Rider *Sahib Samir - Draharan Garuda *Sahib Khalid - Draharan Dune Rider *Vizier Khalil - Draharan Desert Assassin Maccavia *'Agathor Krex' - Divine Aethling *'Prince Drachus Flywing' - Maccavian Knight of Steel *Lord Olaf - Kiarjan Mauler *Lord Gerlad - Kijin Corpsman *Lord Ragnor - Maccavian Mounted Marksman *Lord Fenris - Kijin Watcher *Lord Falcus - Maccavian Wolf Rider *Lord Tytus Rex - Knight of the Lost Hope *Lord Bergur - Kiarjan Interceptor *Lord Marayirr - Volheere Mercenary Warlord *Lord Surdun - Bounty Hunter *Queen Trisna - Maccavian Myrmidon Elintor *'Queen Arwen' - Elintoran Guardian *'Lord Aethlindil' - Elintoran Guardian *Archduke Albondiel - Elintoran Crimson Ranger *Archduke Berlaeduil - Elintoran Moon Knight *Archduke Bregedon - Perisno Champion *Archduke Valthaauuionnon - Elintoran Elite *Archduke Zaos - Elintoran Ranger *Duke Tharlaithion - Elintoran Master Scout *Duke Gwedagelnen - Elintoran Moon Knight *Duke Galasmaedhen - Elintoran Mercenary Redguard *Duke Naraglad - Perisno Ranger Knight *Princess Linthradil - Ankars Ranger Hakkon Empire *'Emperor Hakkon II' - Hakkon Imperial Bodyguard *'Aris Hakkon' - Hakkon Royal Guard *Hakkon Amirmoez - Hakkon Royal Guard *Hakkon Leonidas - Hakkon Veteran Legionnaire *Hakkon Valerius - Hakkon Valerean Knight *Hakkon Julius - Hakkon Royal Sniper *Hakkon Maximus - Hakkon Imperial Knight *Hakkon Severus - Freelancer Squire *Hakkon Nikandros - Hakkon Light Lancer *Imperial General Hakkon III - Hakkon Inquisitor Realm of the Falcon *'Field Marshal Gunnar' - Renweard Marshal *Eorl Lucarion - Gehorsod Helend *Eorl Diendarion - Frod Sceotend Fealcan *Eorl Dracarion - Seleweard Fealcan Valahir Clan *'King Ingveld' - Valahir Vanadis *Aethling Ragir - Valahir Rekkr *Aethling Kunthr - Valahir Huskarl *Aethling Hallbjorn - Valahir Berserker *Aethling Onund - Valahir Rekkr *Aethling Sigmundr - Valahir Ullr *Aethling Gudrodar - Valahir Hersir *Aethling Siguard - Valahir Veteran Huskarl Kaikoth Confederation *'King Bergnar' - Kaikoth Vanguard *Drgrimst Durzad - Kaikoth Smith *Drgrimst Harunn - Kaikoth Mountain Keeper *Drgrimst Sargoll - Kaikoth Elder Seeker *Drgrimst Calrak - Kaikoth Master Miner and Kaikoth Foreman Geldar *'Geldarin King Rhinio' - Geldarin Honor Guard *Geldarin Lord Oroe - Geldarin Forest Warden Cretas Monarchy *'King Aolas' - Cretasan Ironclad Kuu-lan Horde *'Boshman Baatur' - Kuu-lan Ataman *Atabek Aksakal - Kuu-lan Manaatch Bakhal Giants *'Vandr Jornleikr' - Bakhal Champion *Ofugr Lokidon - Bakhal Skullshooter *Ofugr Vanigos - Bakhal Blood Shaman Sut Giants *'Grand Chieftain Azhar' - Sut Chieftain *Chieftain Trenoz - Sut Chieftain's Guard *Chieftain Grolok - Sut Bonebreaker *King Bullius - Glorious Knight of The Great Holy Bull Aroulo Ojibwakan *'Aroulo Pomaahkaa' - Aroulo Beast Slayer *Chief Qochata - Aroulo Bowmaster Zann Dynasty *'Emperor Zann Mandate of Heaven' - Zann Emperor's Guardian *General Tokugawa - Zann Kamikaze Warrior *General Sung Wo - Zann Kheshig *General Qin Min - Zann Monk *General Hiero - Zann Ronin *General Chinghis - Zann Mounted Berserker *General Yuan - Zann Yumi Master *General Atila - Black Warrior Companion Household troops *Uldin - Volheere Berserker *Tylen - Tylen Rogue Kingsman *Aracanus - Arcane Defender *Kara - Maiden of War *Antiope - Ankars Huntress *Marcus - Holy Crusader *Fazl - Draharan Mercenary Shadowguard *Dietrich - Drachen Dragoner *Shi Jin - Black Warrior *Silivethiel - Elintoran Sunrise Rider *Kengesh - Kuu-lan Lankes Category:Household Troops